Spirit Sage
by DeathJoey
Summary: Takes place after second season. Korra has saved the world and is given a choice. Korra steps down as and Avatar and Raava has chosen another. Cali,earth bender, is now thrust into the world of Avatar abilities and problems. One teacher at a time, one adventure at a time. Cali faces the new world Korra has started. Can Cali keep balance or will she destroy what Korra has started.


Spirit Sage

Prologue

Korra watched as again the ones that made up her past lives began to glow and then burst. Bright shimmering dust rain down upon her and as it came to Avatar Wan, the last avatar was wrapped by the bright tendrils of Raava. The light spirit rose up and Korra watched it.

"Avatar Korra, it is time," Raava's feminine voice filled Korra with hope as she watched Wan glow and then shatter. The light that rained down upon her made her shiver but she smiled as she looked to Raava again.

"But what will happen now?" She asked as she turned from the spirit. The vast land before her evened out and hills began to rise and lands began to form.

"A new bender shall be chosen, you are one in a million to back down." Raava's voice was filled with sorrow. Deep down the spirit had hoped, but now as she watched Korra her hope died.

"An Earth bender...but they will be…" Korra's voice trailed as she looked to Raava.

"A child has been chosen, one who will start again. One who will bring forth the peace of the spirits." Raava's thendral reached out over Korra's head and Korra turned. A girl stood. Her face was shrouded in shadow as a dragon bird on her shoulder roared out. The girls hands came up to pet the bird as it spread it's scaly feathered wings out.

"Say the word Korra and this girl will take on the burden," Raava caressed Korra's cheek and a single tear ran down her cheek.

"A burden? Yes, it is. But she'll be alone," Said Korra turning away from the girl.

"Oh, she won't be. You'll be there to help her. She will need benders to teach her. Once you teach her water bending you are released from your charge," Raava waved her tentacle again and beside her three men materialized.

"FireBender, Airbender, EarthBender. Only one is a master, but the other two are street wise. They will conect enough with her to bring her to trust you all. Now go and find her." Raava let go of Korra but flew over and wrapped herself around the new bender.

"But I haven't decided!" Yelled Korra as the two began to vanish.

"Can you tell me you were going to?"

Korra sat before the small family they'd become. Tenzin and his family, Bolin, Mako, Asami, and even Tenzin's brother and sisters. She couldn't bring herself to look at then, so her eyes stayed on her hands.

"I've lost it all, Raava...feels that a new Avatar is needed." Korra's lie slipped off so easily that she felt braver as she looked up. She didn't meet anyone eyes but it was a start.

"She's shown me where there are and I've seen a bit of her…"

"WHY?" Tenzin cut in making Korra flinch.

"Raava thinks, that this girl would be better suited to usher in this new age. She's chosen a girl around our age. We will need to train her get her well rounded before we take her to her true teachers." Korra steadied her voice as she looked at Tenzin.

"So you're no longer the avatar?" Asked Ikki. Korra smiled at the little bun haired girl and nodded.

"How can she just get a new Avatar?" Asked Bollin as he reached for a bun. Mako sighed as he sat back watching.

"All of this that's happened...we'll it's Raava I'd rather not question a god like being. She's asked us to stay and train her, which means you boy's will be joining in," Korra smiled to the brothers and Bolin's jaw dropped open.

"Why us? I can't teach, I'm not a teacher," Bolin babbled on as he tried to cram another bun in his mouth.

"We'll really we'd only need Mako but I figured you'd want to go on an adventure "Nucktuck" Kora chuckled as Bolin's face went red. Tenzin ran his hand down his goatee as he looked to Korra.

"So the new avatar is a girl, your age. Is she a water bender or the next in line?"

"Next in line. She's an earthbender."

Green scaled feathers fell as the small dragon bird flew overhead. Hazel eyes blinked as the bird flew in the suns way. A pale hand reached out and the dragon bird landed.

Cali pet at the little green bird as he traveled up her sleeved arm. Wrapping his scaly tail around her neck, Cali looked out over the small town. Bringing her hands together, her fingers touched tips and in her palms a small fire lit. She closed her eyes tight as she pulled her hands away quickly.

The bird gave a small cry as he rubbed his head along her cheek. The girl chuckled as she pet at him some more and turned to head down the path. They were coming, new people, new powers. All things she hadn't asked for, but this was her destiny...Raava..

"...Time to say goodbye…."


End file.
